Potter's Malfoy (Sequel to Famous vs Werewolf- The Aftermath)
by BlackAmber1331
Summary: Years after the Marauders left school, their children rule the school. Harry Potter and his friends were famous among the school. But so was Valkyrie Skylar Malfoy. But what happens when the Golden Guy falls desperately in love with the Slytherin Princess? Join his story, full of betrayal, secrets, set ups and romance... T to M range for self-destructive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

It was a few months into my fifth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were on my right, and talking about something in hushed tones. It's not like it bothered me- I would ask later. I looked ahead to see bad news. I braced myself as the bunch of Slytherins came closer, The Slytherin Prince and Princess in the center- Valkyrie and Draco Malfoy.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I walked down a hallway, surrounded by my adoptive brother's goons.

I was adopted by the Malfoys at a young age- the fact that I was originally a Black allowing my aunt and uncle to adopt me. Sirius Black is my birth father- and I didn't want him to find out about me, he thinks I'm dead. I was kidnapped by Death Eaters when I was six, and I had gotten used to them- considering them my family by the time I was eight, and no one was coming to rescue me.

I had been forced to become a Death Eater at eleven. I was Voldemort's most prized possession. No-one but me knew I hated Voldemort and all he stood for.

I look around and notice Draco's goons were about to crash into the 'Golden Trio'. I sighed inwardly- this was going to be a long day.

"Hey Potter!" Goyle smirked

Harry ignored him.

"Potter! Goyle was talking to you. You should answer to your superiors!" Draco sneered

"Not as good as your father, are you Potter?" Zambini asked sarcastically.

Harry snapped and whipped out his wand with his friends, at the same time as Draco and the goons. They began duelling, throwing hexes and curses at each other.

I decided I had enough, and pulled out my wand, disarming the Trio and glaring at my fellow Slytherins until they put their wands away.

"That's enough!" I snapped, the Slytherins shrinking back at my glare.

I turned my gaze to the Trio. "I suggest you three leave my sight before you get hurt. There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity." I smirked.

Granger and Weasley glared at me, though Harry had a thoughtful look on his face. They walked past us and round a corner.

"Not near me boys." I demanded to Draco and my goons.

**Harry's POV**

She turned and looked at us. "I suggest you three leave my sight before you get hurt. There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity." She smirked, such a Malfoy move.

I thought about it, and realised something important as we walked to the Marauder's Tree (tree by the Black Lake).

"Hey, guys- have you ever noticed that the 'Slytherin Princess' never teases or bullies us?"

They looked at me weirdly before 'Mione answered.

"Well, yes." she hesitated, "But she's in Slytherin for a reason."

"So we hate her for no reason?" my own question confused me.

"No, we hate her 'cause she's a Slytherin." Ron's tone was clipped- it would be his final answer.

I sighed, but continued to think.

_Maybe she's not so bad after all..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

**Valkyrie's POV**

"Boys!" I snapped as I strode angrily along the Black Lake, and towards the Slytherins that were bullying the Golden Trio. Behind me, my clique of Slytherin girls jogged to catch up with my furious strides.

Draco's goons saw me and paled, putting away their wands and backing off. Draco smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "_Sayah ni Draco! Hli sha risa! Shara_!" I hissed.

This was one of the main reasons I was the Slytherin Princess and Voldemort's favourite, I was a natural born parseltongue. I had said 'I told you not to Draco! Don't smirk at me! Leave!'

The goons ran off, closely followed by my clique.

"Oh came on Val!" Draco wined

I growled.

"At lease tell me you'll do worse if I leave!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nah Draco; I'll give 'em tea 'n crumpets. Of course I will you tosser. Now scram brother mine."

He shut up and stalked off. Once he was out of sight I turned to the trio.

"I suggest you be more careful. I can't always be here to stop them."

They remained in stunned silence. I nodded curtly and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Golden Trio behind me.

**Two Days Later**

**Harry's POV**

I set down the Marauders Map and wrapped dad's invisibility cloak around me shoulders. I had to talk to Cain.

Everyone decided that it would be too confusing to call both Draco and Valkyrie by their last name, so Draco went by Malfoy, and Valkyrie answered to Cain- meaning trouble. How fitting.

I ran through the halls, making sure I was as quiet as I could be- it was after curfew. I stopped in front of a blank wall on the seventh floor. _I need a place to talk to Valkyrie_.

Doors appeared and I entered the Room of Requirement.

"Cain?" I called

There was a pause, then she walked into my view, an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"I wanted to know why you didn't hex us the other day. You had the chance to, but you didn't."

Cain paused, tilting her head slightly to the right- frowning.

As she thought, I couldn't help my thoughts wandering. _She's so gorgeous... The only problem is that she's a Slytherin..._

"The only reason that I don't consider you three my friends, or try to, is because I have a fearsome reputation to uphold. But for honesty's sake- I have nothing against you."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

She rolled her eyes, biting her lip- probably in attempt to stop herself from saying something.

_Ah, what the hell.._

I stopped thinking for a second- but long enough to collide my lips to hers, holding her tiny waist in my hands. _Sparks- NO! Fireworks..._

I was about to pull away when Valkyrie returned the pressure on her lips, wrapping her arms around my neck and threading her fingers into my hair.

I squeezed her waist lightly- lifting her legs to wrap around my hips, she gasped, allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth. It felt like hours we stood there, snogging; before she moved a hand under my shirt and up my chest. I shuddered under her touch and planted kisses down her neck, sucking on a spot on her collarbone.

One of her hands pulled lightly on my tie, the other hand's thumb rubbing lightly on the top of the V that led below my belt. I moaned and slipped a hand under her shirt, up and down her back- my lips meeting hers again.

Eventually we pulled apart, gasping for air. I rested my forehead on hers, my bright green eyes searching her wide, captivating hazel ones.

_Oh crap. What did I just do?! I just kissed Valkyrie Skylar Malfoy! Cain, the Slytherin Princess! Oh Merlin I'm in deep shit now..._

I reached up and brushed a strand of dyed green hair off her face.

_Wipe her memory!_

I quickly pulled out my wand.

"Harry, wait-"

"Obliviate." I whispered.

Cain collapsed in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and set her on a nearby couch and kissing her on the forehead. I picked up the invisibility cloak and ran back to the common room, then to the boys dorms, lying down on my bed.

What had I just done? I lay there for hours, thinking.

My eyes suddenly shot open, it was two in the morning; and I figured it out.

I was in love with Valkyrie Skylar Malfoy, my friend's enemy- Cain the Slytherin Princess...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Week After**

**Harry's POV**

I walked down the main path with Ron and Hermione, we were on our way to Honeydukes- it was our Hogsmead day today.

We chatted idly as we entered Honeydukes, immediately spotting the Marauders and my mum. We sat down after hellos and got straight down to business.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione tell us that you've been hiding something..." Aunt Raine started

"What is it?" Uncle Remus finished for her.

I paled and glared at my friends then sighed, turning back to the adults.

"I've- kinda... fallen in love. Hard." I stammered

Their faces softened and smiles spread around the group.

"Aw Harry! Who is she? What house? Does she know yet?" Mum powered questions at me. Questions I had been dreading.

I stayed silent.

"We could always use veritasirum." Aunt Raine declares, seeing that I wasn't answering.

"Cain."

Ron and Hermione gasped and started yelling at me, their words jumbled and angry.

"Who?" Dad asked.

I paused. "Valkyrie Skylar Malfoy. Slytherin. No, she doesn't know."

The whole table was quiet.

"What's she like?" Raine asked, smiling slightly- she had been a Slytherin too.

"Perfect, beautiful, kind, smart, sarcastic, funny..." I listed

She giggled.

"Blood purity views?" Remus asked

"She doesn't care."

"I approve." Aunt Raine stated.

Uncle Remus looked at his wife and thought.

"I agree with Raine, she doesn't seem too bad. Does she bully people?"

"No, she scares the bullies away actually. Never called anyone a name before. Never."

He nodded, siting back.

"Has anyone else noticed she has the same name as my daughter?" Sirius asked

Everyone stiffened, and frowned.

"Yeh, she does. She kinda looks like you too Sirius." Hermione stated. Sirius was quiet- looking hopeful.

"If she makes you happy, then go for it Harry." Mum smiled

Dad stayed silent.

"Dad?" I bit my lip, waiting for an explosion.

"Can we see her?"

"Like follow her?" Ron asked

Dad nodded. I stood up and motioned them to follow me. We stepped out of Honeydukes and immediately saw a bunch of Slytherins bunched around a figure- Cain.

"Over there." I pointed.

"She's pretty." Mum stated

"Green hair Harry?" Dad scolded

I shrugged. "Her natural is black."

Sirius frowned- looking worried.

We had spent most of the day following Cain, dad's disapproving comments were becoming less and less frequent.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I smiled and laughed with my 'friends' while we walked down Hogsmead. I looked around, spottingFlorish and Blotts- my favourite book store.

"You girls go on without me, I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

They all agreed and walked off as I walked into the bookshop. I browsed the books, occasionally taking out a book to read the blurb. I had chosen a book to buy when Harry, Weasley, Granger and a bunch of adults that had to be the Marauders walked past me.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Ronald." I nodded politely

"It's Ron" Ronald growled.

I shrugged. "My mistake"

"Which book?" Harry asked, smiling. I blushed lightly and handed him the book, my hand lightly brushing his. I suddenly felt too aware of the Marauders, inculding my birth father, were watching me with interest.

"Skulduggery Pleasant?" Harry frowned

"It's a muggle book, if Luc- *cleared throat* dad or mum were to find out I was reading muggle books they'd disown me. So I have to buy them here and hide them at home."

"Is it any good?"

"Loads. A crime slash fantasy novel, a skeleton detective and his apprentice destroying evil in every book- with twists of course." I chuckled. "The irony that his apprentice's name is Valkyrie Cain." We both laughed.

He handed the book back and smiled. "I'm gonna have to check that out."

"I'll be done in about a week. You can have my copy." I looked around. "I should go before someone see's me talking nicely with you. Are you staying at Christmas?"

He nodded. "Most of us are, Hermione and Ron are leaving though." he said, gesturing to the Marauders. "Are you?"

"Yeh, Draco isn't but I decided I wanted a quiet Christmas. I'm the only Slytherin staying- so we can talk then, okay?" I walked away smiling.

**Harry's POV**

She walked off, her strut attracting all sorts of male attention. I sighed and turned to my parents.

"I approve. She seems fine. But don't do anything rash, son." dad said smiling.

I grinned.

"How will I get her though?" I asked.

"How are you sure you love her?" Remus asked

I paled. "I kinda, sorta, mighta snogged her in the Room of Requirement and wiped her memory of it... I felt fireworks. It was perfect."

He shook his head. "You need to make sure, it sound like it- but you need to know 100%"

"I could smuggle her a love potion and see if it feels natural with her for a day"

The Marauders looked at each other in a knowing way.

"So much like your father..." mum muttered, shaking her head

"Normally, I would say the opposite- but think of this as your Christmas present" dad said, handing me a small vial of a pink liquid. _Amortentia_

"We trust it's in good hands." Raine said- faking seriousness.

I laughed, slipping the potion in my pocket.

"Of course."

"And we'll be there watching the whole thing." Sirius joked.

"Perverts" Hermione muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Day (a week after)**

**Harry's POV**

I was in the Great Hall, on Christmas Day. Dumbledore decided that all the guests should sit on one table instead of four, so my plan was a go. Mum and dad were to my left, and Raine, Remus and Sirius were opposite me.

Raine winked at me, causing me to turn around to see Cain walk in with Luna, laughing and talking. I grinned and waved them over to sit with us.

"Hi Harry." Luna greeted

"Hey Harry!" Cain grinned.

"Merry Christmas girls!" I laughed.

"Hey everyone else" Cain laughed. The Marauders smiled and rolled their eyes.

She sat down next to me, Luna to her right. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and turned back to Luna, debating the existence of wakspurts.

I looked to Raine, who nodded. The tiny pink vial of Amortentia slipped from my sleeve and into my hand. I quickly poured to contents into her drink and put the vial away.

She waved goodbye to Luna, who was leaving and took a bite of toast.

"Toast?" I raised an eyebrow

She grinned. "I have to keep up the image Harry, I can't do that by pigging out."

"But it's Christmas!" I wined

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked quickly as I saw her reaching for her drink.

She watched me carefully as she took a sip. She put the drink down and blushed furiously.

"N-nothing much." she looked away shyly.

_Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!_

I grabbed her tiny hand in mine and set it gently on the table, wrapping my other arm around her waist- bringing her closer to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I sighed contently, smiling. The Marauders grinned- watching silently.

Eventually I looked around to see most people had left the hall. I kissed Cain's cheek and stood, gently leading her out of the Great Hall- unable to keep the grin off my face. The Marauders got up after us, casting a disillusion spell on themselves so they would not be seen by Cain.

For hours we walked around Hogwarts, hand in hand, just talking. I had never felt happier in my life. We reached the seventh floor and I walked up to a blank wall. _I need a place to dance._

A door appeared and I gently pulled Cain into the Room of Requirement. I smiled softly, getting lost in her wide hazel eyes. I pulled her into the middle of the room, wrapping her arms around my neck- my arms around her waist.

I spun her around in circles, like a music-less dance. She sighed and leaned her head on my chest, allowing me to lead the dance.

**Raine's POV**

Aw! Who knew little Harry could be this romantic?

**Sirius' POV**

She looks just like me... My little girl's alive. But why didn't she tell me?

**Lily's POV**

They're so perfect for each other... My little boy's growing up...

**Harry's POV**

Cain looked up at me- smiling.

"Hey" she whispered, pointing above us. My eyes widened- and I knew Remus had conjured the mistletoe. _*rolls eyes* How cliche... Ah, I don't care._

Using a finger, I lifted her chin- her lips meeting mine. Fireworks flew as our lips parted, only to meet again and again in a slow but passionate kiss.

We pulled away and I could cry. Today was perfect- complete. Nothing short of a miracle could make it better.

It was six at night, and I brought Valkyrie up to the top of the Astronomy Tower to see the sunset. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind her- both of us facing the sunset. It started snowing lightly and I smiled softly, watching the beauty in my arms.

"It's so beautiful." she whispered.

"Yeah." I agreed- the two of us talking about different things.

She turned to face me, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Nothing could be more perfect right now." she whispered.

I paused before replying, "If this could last forever- I would die a happy man."

She kissed me again and we spent the night in the tower- savouring the company.

Because, come morning it would be like it never happened...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

**Harry's POV**

It was boxing day, and people were starting to come back from home. Ron and Hermione came back this morning and were hounded me for details on yesterday- details which I was happy to boast about.

"Harry, mate- snap out of it." Ron nudged me.

I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Harry, it's not natural- being so obsessed with one girl. You're staring at her right now. Are you even listening?" Hermione nagged.

"Oh, yeh I'm listening." I mumbled. "I just wish it could have lasted for more than a day, you know?"

Ron and Hermione gave me sympathetic looks.

"Hey Harry!" Raine greeted, followed by the rest of the New Marauders.

"Hey Aunt Angel." I smiled, still looking at Cain.

"Young love..." Remus sighed, his arm around his wife.

"Ew, mum, dad. Could you guys not do that in front of me?" Jazzy walked up, sitting down on the grass opposite me.

The couple rolled their eyes and stayed quiet.

"Come on Harry, smile!" dad tried cheering me up- but failing miserably.

Mum smiled at me.

"You are pretty much in the same position your father was in at your age. Don't worry Harry. Look how we turned out."

I smiled sadly at my mum. "I hope you're right mum. I really do."

**Valkyrie's POV**

I sat, surrounded by my clique- leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I didn't have to pay attention to any of them- they didn't matter to me, I had more pressing issues to deal with. Like what happened yesterday.

What did happen on Christmas?

I could remember such a romantic, perfect day- but not the romantic, perfect man who gave it to me. Every time I tried to remember his face or features, the memory scattered.

I sighed in frustration, who was the mystery man- and how come he didn't want me to know who he was?

**Harry's POV**

"What do we do?" I demanded, my tone clipped and frustrated.

"We go to the ministry and stop them." Sirius replied.

"There is no way my son is getting into this mess." Mum argued.

"Lily, Harry is the only one who can retrieve the prophecy- he might have no choice but to come." dad said quietly.

Remus pulled a hand through his hair.

"He'll be fine Lily, Raine and I will make sure." Raine nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go." dad put a hand on my shoulder, and the group of us apparated to the Ministry of Magic, and into the Hall of Mysteries- where we met up with the sullen faces of the rest of the aurors.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I was in the Slytherin common room with Draco, when my left arm began to burn. I bit my lip in pain and looked at Draco. We ran to the Room of Requirement. _We need to use the Floo Network._

A door appeared. We ran in and stepped into the fireplace together.

"Malfoy Manor!" I yelled, pulling Draco with me.

We hit the floor in Malfoy Manor, greeted by the Dark Lord himself.

"Draco, Valkyrie. I'm glad to see you here so quickly."

Draco just bowed, while I answered. "We were given the honour of being called, My Lord."

Voldemort smiled wikedly, something I wished never to see.

"I wish for you, Draco, to go back to Hogwarts and cover for Valkyrie's absence. Valkyrie- we are taking the prophecy, now; and I want you to lead the attack."

I bowed. "Of course, My Lord." I said at the same time as my brother.

I walked quickly to my room, pulling on my Death Eaters robes and mask.

_God help me, I hope Harry doesn't recognise me... What would he think of me?_

The group of Death Eaters apperated to the Hall of Mysteries.

"Let's go!" I said, my voice unrecognisable through my mask.

We stormed the hall, just as Harry reached for the prophecy. Bellatrix threw a curse at him when aurors appeared, deflecting the spell.

We split up, each dueling an auror. I, unfortunately had to duel Harry, who was flanked by Remus and Raine Lupin.

I cursed under my breath- I was outmatched. I deflected their curses, sending a few back in defence.

"Carpe Retractum!" Raine yelled, and I doged too late- my mask flying off my face. I felt a sticky substance running down my lip- I touched my hand to it; it was blood.

My head snapped to Harry as he yelled, sounding betrayed and choked up,

"Valkyrie?!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"Valkyrie?!"_

**Harry's POV**

Valkyrie. My love. A Death Eater. I could feel my heart break in two- I choked back a sob as Raine lifted her wand to knock her out; her mouth pressed in a tight line.

"Avada Kadavra!" someone screamed...

**Valkyrie's POV**

Harry had seen me. I let out a strangled sob- he would surely hate me now. I looked up out of the corner of my eyes to see Raine raise her wand to me- ready to finish me off.

"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix screamed. I snapped my head towards the intended recipient- _Dad!_

I shot up and pushed Sirius out if the way. Bellatrix screamed in frustration- not realising it was me who saved him.

"Valkyrie?" Sirius stared at me, tears pouring down his face.

I smiled grimly. "I couldn't let her kill my father, now could I?"

"Valkyrie! How dare you! YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" Bellatrix screamed. "CRUCIO!"

I used my wand to magically push Sirius out of the way before the pain hit. I screamed in agony. It felt like I was on fire, on the inside and out.

"Valkyrie!" Harry screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry struggling to get away from Remus, who was holding him back. He broke free and ran to me, shielding my body from Bellatrix. In a normal situation I would have gotten up and made sure neither of us got hurt, but I could barely move.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Bellatrix screeched.

"Accio!" Sirius yelled at us.

I felt a tugging force as Harry and I were swept towards Sirius. He grabbed my shoulder and Harry's arm, apparating to a dusty old room.

**Harry's POV**

And that's where the horror started.

Valkyrie started screaming, as if put under the cruciatus curse again. Tears poured down my face as I could only watch her grip her left forearm- screaming and crying in agony. I held her, cradled in my arms as Sirius pulled her left sleeve up- and her right hand away from the Dark Mark.

I choked back another sob as I watched her Dark Mark become mangled and twisted- bloody cuts over the top forming one word.

Traitor.

**Valkyrie's POV**

_Traitor._

_It was worth it- maybe Harry will forgive me._

_Fat chance._

_Traitor._

I felt the breath leaving me, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valkyire's POV**

I groaned and squeezed my eyes open, to quickly realise I was lying in a single bed- Harry's arms circled around my waist with my head on the crook of his neck. I sighed and inched closer.

I closed my eyes and lightly grazed my left forearm to find it bandaged. I bit my lip and held back tears.

_They're gonna kill me..._

I felt stirring beneath me as Harry woke up.

"Sorry.." he mumbled, blushing. I stayed wide eyed and silent as my own cheeks flushed redder than a firetruck.

We sat up quickly, Harry pulling me gently into his lap- his arms curled protectively around me. I lent my head on his shoulder and breathed deeply, closing my eyes.

"Are you ashamed of me Harry?" I whispered hoarsely, my eyes watering.

He hesitated, drawing out a shaky breath.

"Ashamed? No."

I bit my lip.

"I feel... betrayed."

I let out a small sob. "But why, we never spoke more than a few words?"

Harry stayed silent, just squeezing me slightly- resting his chin on the top of my head.

We sat there for a while before the door opened, and in walked the Marauders- my father leading them with an enraged look on his face, fists clenched...

They sat down silently on chairs opposite the bed Harry and I were sitting on. As we faced them I nervously drew a shaky breath.

_I'm Dead Meat._


	8. Chapter 8

**Valkyrie's POV**

Sirius took a deep breath.

"What happened to you Valkyrie? You used to be such a good little girl. So innocent. What happened Sky?"

I mentally winced at the childhood nickname he had given me. Sky was a shortened version of my middle name, Skylar.

**Lily's POV**

She went quiet, her face carefully blank- though her eyes revealing what she was really thinking.

**Remus' POV**

Her eyes showed pain. That was it. No contempt- no smugness. I suddenly realised-

_It wasn't her choice!_

**Raine's POV**

"I'm so disappointed in you!" Sirius' voice was rising as he continued to talk to his long lost daughter.

She stayed quiet.

"You can't even imagine how ashamed I am!" he started yelling now.

**James' POV**

"What's wrong with you?!" he screamed.

I winced slightly- he was beginning to go overboard now. I could tell it was hard for her to keep her emotionless facade.

My eyes moved to Harry, who had her on his lap. I raised an eyebrow slightly as I saw my son's arms tighten around her body as Padfoot continued to yell at Valkyrie.

"So, what?! Is your mission to kill us? To kill your father and the rest of the order while you're at it?!" he screamed at her.

**Sirius' POV**

I was furious.

"If I wanted to kill you" she began, "I would have done so already." her voice was blunt, but void of emotions.

My anger evaporated and I stopped yelling. Her tone was creepy- frighteningly dull and lifeless; like a corpse would sound if it could talk.

Without a word, she raised her right hand to her temple, her fingers drawing out a silvery substance.

_Memories?_

Remus summoned a pensive. She put the memories in the liquid, and all of us entered the pensive.

**Third Person's POV**

_Memory_

_A seven year old Valkyrie Black ran across the garden, being chased by a young Sirius- her father._

_"Gotcha!" Sirius laughs as he caught up with her, picking her up and spinning her around a few times. He lay her down and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Valkyrie giggles and squeals, thrashing around laughing._

_There were cracks around them and Death Eaters appeared._

_"Hide!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand to take on the Death Eaters._

_The battle goes on for a little while before one knocks him out. Bellatrix looks around and spots Valkyrie hiding in a bush._

_Everything went blurry as the scene changed._

_A room appeared with Valkyrie lying on a bed- Voldemort sitting on the side of it. She woke up._

_He began speaking in parseltongue._

_"Siya hasa ni Sirius Black shina, sa sala?" he hissed._

_(Translation: So you are Sirius Black's daughter, the parseltongue?)_

_Here eyes were wide as saucers as she shakily replied._

_"Syi, sha"_

_(Translation: Yes, sir.)_

_Voldemort smiled and clicked his fingers, disapperating as Lucious and Narcissa walked in the room silently._

_Narcissa took Valkyrie's hand gently and led her into the hallway- Valkyrie locking her little arms around Narcissa's right leg._

_Everything once again when blurry, and began to show a ballroom with an eight year old Valkyrie standing- head down- in front of the Dark Lord (who was sitting)._

_"You're ready" he hissed, "CRUCIO!"_

_Valkyrie fell to her knees in pain- refusing to scream. She shook and panted through her teeth. Voldemort stood and grabbed her left forearm, whispering something._

_A Dark Mark began appearing on her arm as she tried to pull away- screaming in agony._

_Things went black and Valkyrie appeared in a weapons and training room alone (still eight years old). She grabbed two swords and began practicing with magically animated dummies. Every time she stuffed up, they attacked and hurt her. She gritted her teeth and continued to train._

_Valkyrie goes blurry, re-appearing as a nine year old. She was different. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes didn't show anything. Nothing._

_Voldemort, Lucious, Narcissa and Bellatrix walked into the room._

_Belatrix stepped fore ward and pulled out her wand, with a dagger in her other hand. Everyone watched as Bellatrix and Valkyrie fought, both magically, by hand and with weapons._

_The Malfoys looked scared, and Voldemort was grinning._

_Valkyrie disarmed Bellatrix and backed her into a wall- her sword at Bellatrix's neck._

_Valkyrie sent a smug look to Bellatrix before walking to the Dark Lord and bowing._

_"Well done Valkyrie. I am pleased. You are dismissed."_

_Valkyrie walked out of the room and into the hallway just before the screams started. Bellatrix lost- and this was her punishment._

_Everything went black._

_She opened a door to a dark room, it had no lights. She closed the door, locking it._

_Valkyrie sat down on her bed and took off the necklace she had on- opening then looking at it. It had a picture of her and Sirius._

"I figured, if I played along- they wouldn't go looking for you." Valkyrie said quietly.

_She closed the locket and tucked it under the top of her dress, pulling her Death Eater robes on top. She walked to the door and pulled up her hood- shadows covering her face._

_She walked into the ballroom. The Death Eaters cowered and bowed to her as she glided past them and sat on the chair at the Dark Lord's right side. She looked up with a sadistic smile, then put her mask on so the meeting could begin._

_Everything went blurry again, and Valkyrie was eleven. She walked into the ballroom with a parchment in her hand._

_She bowed, "My Lord" she said clearly- emotionless, "I recieved my acceptance letter to Hogwarts today."_

_He grinned._

_"Read the front."_

_"To Valkyrie Skylar Malfoy-" she began, no hints of surprise were evident in her voice._

_"Yes. You will be known as a Malfoy. You may go. Learn things, recruit people, come back every holiday for reports. By the end of your years there, I guarantee you will be stronger and fiercer than ever."_

_She nodded and smiled grimly._

_End Memory_


	9. Chapter 9

**Valkyrie's POV**

We were thrown out of the memory and everyone was silent; muling over what they had just witnessed. They looked upset- all of them except Sirius, we looked furious. Sirius stood suddenly, knocking his chair backwards and storming out of the room.

There was a sigh from someone, and Raine got up, and hugged me. I stiffened but let her.

"Sorry." she whispered in my ear before walking out the door in search of Sirius.

Remus got up and patted me on the shoulder sympathetically before following his wife's example and walking out. I almost growled as I quickly realised it was pity lying in his eyes- but I kept my mask on.

Lily got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, smiling understandingly before she walked out of the room. James stood and kissed me on the forehead before following his wife, closing the door behind him.

It was just Harry and I in the room, and I stayed silent- waiting for Harry's verdict. Did he hate me as much as my father?

"It wasn't your fault Valkyrie." he said quietly, rubbing small circles on my back with his thumbs.

"No. It was Harry. I made the wrong decision. Sirius can take care of himself- it's not my job to protect him." I replied, looking at my hands.

Harry sighed and lifted my chin to face him.

He leaned in, I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brushing mine. He pressed a bit harder and I melted into his chest- feeling fireworks anywhere my skin was touching his. He pulled away and smiled softly, his bright green eyes caring.

He picked me up bridal style off his lap and stood, turning and placing me gently on the bed- as if the smallest bump would break me. He pulled the sheets to my waist and knelt down next to me.

"It'll be alright. You'll see." he said softly, caressing my cheek.

Harry kissed me on the forehead, his lips lingering on my skin for a moment before standing and walking out the door; shutting it quietly.

I lay there for hours, thinking about what my father had said to me earlier.

_Flashback_

_Sirius took a deep breath._

_"What happened to you Valkyrie? You used to be such a good little girl. So innocent. What happened to my Sky?"_

_I mentally winced at the childhood nickname he had given me. Sky was a shortened version of my middle name, Skylar._

_"I'm so disappointed in you!" Sirius' voice was rising as he continued to 'talk' to me._

_I stayed quiet._

_"You can't even imagine how ashamed I am!" he started yelling now._

_"What's wrong with you?!" he screamed._

_It was really hard for me to keep my emotionless facade- but he couldn't see my weakness; I couldn't let him know I cared._

_Harry's arms tightened around my body as Sirius continued to yell._

_"So, what?! Is your mission to kill us? To kill your father and the rest of the order while you're at it?!" he screamed at me._

_"If I wanted to kill you" I began- choosing my words carefully, "I would have done so already." I could tell that my voice was blunt, but void of emotions- years of being a Death Eater had taught me. No emotion, no pain._

_End Flashback_

I replayed what he told me in my head.

What's wrong with you?! You can't even imagine how ashamed I am! I'm so disappointed in you!

_He was right. He had a reason! HE. WAS. RIGHT._

I thought for a while.

_Then I'll stop. I'll make him proud. He won't be ashamed of me anymore._

That was when my problem started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Valkyrie's POV**

I woke up alone the next morning. My throat choked up with sobs, but I quickly shut down my pain- leaving emptiness. I stood slowly and walked over to the large window; sitting on the edge and staring blankly out of the window.

For the next month I did the same thing everyday. I was alone. I didn't eat. I didn't seek people to talk to.

I was alone. That's the way it was supposed to be.

**Raine's POV**

A month had passed and I decided that Valkyrie was probably sick of being alone, so I grabbed a sandwich and walked to her room- telling Kreature on the way that he didn't need to deliver her food today.

I knocked on the door- but she didn't answer.

_Is she asleep?_

I opened the door and dropped the food; the plate shattering upon it's impact with the floor. She was skin and bones. That was it. Before she had muscle, but it was all gone. She was staring out of the window, and even though she was in the sun- her skin was white as a ghost, and almost translucent.

I looked into her head. Nothing. No emotions.

"Valkyrie? Hon? Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

I mentally slapped myself.

_Of course she's not okay! Her father practically disowned her just hours after the Malfoys did! And look at her! Has she eaten at all while she's been here?!_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran out of the room.

"Padfoot! Prongs! Lily! Harry! Remus! Get over here now!" I screeched

**Valkyrie's POV**

I continued to stare out the window as all the New Marauders rushed into the room, there horrified gasps letting me know what they were thinking.

Someone walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I ignored it. The person paused, probably frowning, before carefully lifting me bridal style.

_The only person who treats me with such care is Harry. It must be Harry. _I thought, not turning to check if my hunch was right.

"This isn't right... Guys, she's too light! She was at least triple this weight a month ago!" Harry panicked.

He sat down on the bed, with me on his lap. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lily frown and walk up to me. She reached out and pulled my thin shirt up enough to see my hip bones and ribs sticking out shockingly.

Inside my mind, I smirked.

_He ought to be happy now. I'm dying... if only they knew._

"Oh my God..." Lily whispered, sounding horrified.

I didn't respond, but kept staring blankly at the wall. Lily stepped back and Harry's arms tightened around my waist as Sirius approached me slowly.

He reached out to touch my face, and my mask broke for a second; my hurt, betrayal and panic evident on my face. I flinched, but quickly shut down my silly emotions again.

_That worst he can do is let you live..._

I turned my head to stare him in the eye.

He looked horrified. "Wh-what happened to you Sky?" he whispered.

"That's not my name." I replied, cool and emotionless. Harry's arms continued to tighten around my tiny waist at the sound of my voice.

"Then wh-what is?" Sirius asked-his voice cracking, heartbroken.

I took a tired breath, and looked briefly at Harry; who flinched slightly as my bones dug into him.

"I'll see you in school Harry" I smiled a tiny smile, and kissing him on the cheek. He looked hurt, but nodded.

I stood up.

"What's your name then? If it isn't the one I gave you?" Sirius looked like he was about to cry.

**James' POV**

Valkyrie looked at Padfoot blankly.

"Well, since I was disowned by the Malfoys due to my betrayal; it's Valkyrie Cain. Cain to you." she said bluntly before disapperating.

It was all quiet for a moment, before Padfoot fell to his knees; his body shaking with sobs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sirius' POV**

It had been three months since the last time since I had seen my daughter, and wounds she have given me are still fresh. Harry left about a month ago to go to Hogwarts, and in a way- I'm glad. Every time I looked at Harry, I could see Sky sitting on his lap- leaning into him while Harry looked at her like she was his whole world.

I hated anything or anyone that reminded me of Sky. I constantly lashed out at people- almost driven insane in longing to see my daughter again.

But I knew, if she could help it- I would never would.

**Valkyrie's POV**

It had been three months since I had gotten back to Hogwarts, and the situation was as bad as I thought it would be. When word got out that I was disowned, I lost my followers, and my brother. I was Slytherin's resident blood traitor.

This ment I had to try even harder to keep up my reputation; regularly speaking in parseltongue and intimidating others to keep my high ranks- my place as the Slytherin Princess.

I would often walk through the halls, smirking at the students that made way for me as I walked past. I was alone, the way it was supposed to be- and I didn't care.

I stood, looking out at the stars in the grounds when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I frowned, it was after hours- who would follow me?

"How have you been?" Harry asked- being the mysterious stranger behind me.

"Great." I replied in a monotone- though I did mean it. He didn't buy it- and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that." he started, "Why aren't you eating?"

I hesitated in fear, not wanting to tell him my plan- for he would tell the others, including Sirius. Upon seeing my hesitation, his face fell as his thumb lightly brushed my cheek. I looked away, trying to get away from his startling green gaze.

"Come on." he said, picking me up like he would a child on his back. He walked with me to the Astronomy Tower, sitting me down. He sat opposite me- just looking at me.

I bit my lip and averted my gaze to the floor- his eyes would make me cave my greatest secret.

"You can't tell them." I said to him, a hint of panic evident in my voice. I waited as he thought my demand through before nodding for me to continue.

I took a breath. "I'm making dad proud."

Harry looked at me, horrified. "What do you mean, proud?"

I let out a shaky and slightly crazy laugh. "He doesn't want a daughter. He's ashamed of me- he said it himself; you were there. And me being in Slytherin makes it worse. But I'm going to show him that I'm brave enough to be in Griffindor. And I'll die with at least one person happy because of what I did for them."

Harry stared at me, shocked at my revelation. He shook his head furiously.

"What about me? I'll be depressed if you die. I will. Don't do this, please- for me."

It was painful, to watch him beg; so I closed my eyes as I shook my head.

"I can't stop now. I'm so close Harry. I can feel it. I'm so close."

I stood up and walked towards Harry, gently pulling his face in to kiss him for what I knew would be the last time. We stood there, in each other's embrace for hours; exchanging few words as he me gently kissed again and again.

I pulled away, and turned on my heel- feeling dizzy. But I walked out anyway- without a goodbye.

_I'm a disappointment. And I deserve to be alone._

**Harrys' POV**

She walked out. I just stood there in shock. Somehow, something told me that would be the last time she kissed me. I snapped out of my thoughts to run after her and tell her. _I love you._

I had almost caught up to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. I sped up as fast as I could as I saw her knees buckle, and her body collapse. I caught her in my arms- scared for her life. She was too pale, her lips a corpse blue.

I ran with her in my arms to the Hospital Wing, placing her on a bed as Madam Pomphrey did what she could. The doors flew open as Proffessor Dumbledore strode in.

"She's going to St Mungos. I've contacted the Marauders- they will meet us there." he said grimly as he placed a hand on my shoulder and apperated.

**Sirius' POV**

I burst into the hospital room with the New Marauders close at my heels.

I was furious. Who put her here? Who was the cause of her misery?

I sank down into a chair next to her bed, placing a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't see her breathing. I panicked- I couldn't loose her, not again.

"Valkyrie? Sky? Sky!" I called for her hysterically, "Wake up! What's wrong?!"

She didn't stir.

I turned around as a healer walked in, her mouth set in a tight line.

"She's incredibly ill. 5foot 7", and weighing 60 pounds (27kg)"

Everyone turned to Valkyrie, shocked- before looking back at the grim looking healer.

"I'm sorry to say, but she's in a coma- and there's little chance that she will make it. There is a better chance of mermaids flying than her living 'till Christmas."

The healer took a deep breath. "Valkyrie's got two months left- maximum."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sirius' POV**

I sat down at my daughter's bedside, Harry opposite me.

Staring at my daughter's pale, almost lifeless body as tears ran down my face.

_Maybe talking to her... _I thought.

I took a shaky breath.

"You know Sky, when I was your age I did a lot of things that would shock even you. I dated Raine- even though I knew Remus loved her. I bullied, and harassed almost everyone in the school; every day. Then one of my flings got pregnant; with you. It was one of the few things I don't regret doing. I remember going to the Ministry to get full custody of you before your mother put you up for adoption. Then,"

I took a deep breath. "Then I watched you grow. Always happy, and smiling your toothy grin when you won a game with me. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that your life was ruined. I didn't protect you that day you were taken. I'm so sorry."

**Harry's POV**

About an hour after Sirius' confession, he fell asleep. I sighed- looking again at Valkyrie.

"I'm sorry Val. I'm sorry I couldn't stop you sooner. I could have made you eat- then you wouldn't be in this position. I love you Val, Cain; or whatever name you go by now. I love you, and I always will. So come back. Please come back to me..."

Tears began to flow down my face. I squeezed her hand in mine, my head resting on my fists as my body shook with sobs.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I felt weightless...

I could hear my dad and Harry in the background, like their words were fuzzy. I could hear bits and pieces, like an old movie.

I thought about what I had been through, from my early memories of my dad and I to my most recent ones. I had truly stuffed everything up. Big time.

I sighed internally, once again trying to move- but my body felt too heavy. I floated, turning and looking at the scene around my body. Harry was at my left, sobbing. Dad was at my right, asleep. I frowned, _what's HE doing here?_

I looked at my own body, proud of my hard work. I blinked, and floated closer- noticing a shiny thread tying me to my body.

_So that's what keeps us alive..._

"I love you Val." Harry whispered.

My eyes watered and I breathed in and out slowly.

_Do this for dad. And Harry; Harry deserves better than an ex-death eater- disowned from two families. Let them both be happy and proud..._

**Voldemort's POV**

My favourite and best Death Eater had betrayed me. And she would pay with her life. I drew my wand at the night sky.

"Semptia!"

_See you in hell, Cain._

**Valkyrie's POV**

I gasped as my spirit felt a jerk backwards- from an invisible force, and the thread holding me to my body snapped.

**Third Person's POV**

Above Valkyrie's body, a Dark Mark appeared on the ceiling. Harry Potter woke Sirius Black, convincing him to go home. They didn't notice the ark of dark magic above them.

The two men stood, and began walking towards the door.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeppp_

An electronic sound startled them with the worst news. News they had been dreading. They ran back to the bed, Sirius calling a healer.

"Sky? SKY?!" Sirius yelled as her heartbeat slowed to a stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person's POV**

Healers rushed into the room, pulling out their wands to cast the necessary spells to save Valkyrie's life. Sirius and Harry stepped away from the bed and out of the healers way as the rest of the New Marauders apparated into the room, immediately realising why they had been called.

Lily rushed to Harry, pulling him into her arms as he sobbed. Sirius stared at his daughter's body- which was slowly but surely turning grey. He backed into the wall behind him, sliding down it until he sat in a ball, legs curled to his chest as his daughter slipped away from the land of the living.

Suddenly, Valkyrie's body jerked violently and her eyes shot open; breathing heavily.

**Three Weeks Later**

**Harry's POV**

I sat cross legged on the end of Cain's bed, watching her stare intently at her hands. She did that a lot nowadays, staring off into space to avoid talking to us. I sighed and leaned forward to hold her hand when her head snapped up and she yanked herself away from me- and out of reach. She looked scared... of me.

"Leave me alone!" she said in a hysterical voice.

I looked at her carefully- really worried about her.

"Sirius! Can you come here please?" I said quietly- trying not to scare her.

The curtains around her bed parted as Sirius walked through them- the Marauders watching her reactions carefully.

She saw him immediately and backed away- hitting the head board of the bed. Sirius ignored her backing away and came closer slowly and carefully. He sat on the bed next to her and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

He took a deep breath and scooped Cain into his arms- sitting her on his lap with his chin resting on her head. She screamed hysterically, thrashing and struggling against him. Sirius held on to her, tight enough to keep her there- but softly enough not to hurt her in her fragile state; all the while being extremely careful not to pull out the wires in her skin that were keeping her alive.

Hours passed and Cain eventually stopped screaming, but continuing to sob. Eventually she fell asleep as Sirius gently stroked her upper arms in a soothing manner.

A healer walked in and looked pitifully at Cain.

"Valkyrie is being transferred to Merlin's Hospital for the Insane." she monotoned.

"Hey! She's not insane!" I yelled at the stupid healer- who the hell did she think she was; calling my love insane? I seethed. Sirius hushed me, gesturing to his sleeping daughter.

"Maybe so, but she's close. She is a danger to herself and a possible threat to those around her; so she's being transferred." the healer said back bluntly.

"But what's wrong with her?" Sirius croaked, tears beginning to make their way down his face.

The healer sighed, suddenly seeming sympathetic.

"She's suicidal. She brought this upon herself- for reasons only she knows. Meaning that we can't help her until she's sane enough to tell us why she wants to die."

I paled at her statement, thinking back to the day she told me why she didn't eat.

_Flashback_

_"Don't tell me that." I started, "Why aren't you eating?"_

_She hesitated in fear, not wanting to tell me her plan- for she knew I would tell the others, including Sirius. I saw her hesitation, and my face fell as my thumb lightly brushed her cheek. She looked away._

_"Come on." I encouraged, picking her up like I would a child on my back; she was so light that it was scary. I walked to the Astronomy Tower, sitting Valkyrie down. She sat opposite me- and I just looked at her._

_She bit her lip and averted her gaze to the floor._

_"You can't tell them." She said to me, the panic clearly evident in her voice. She watched as I thought about her demand before nodding for her to continue._

_She took a breath. "I'm making dad proud."_

_I looked at her, horrified. "What do you mean, proud?"_

_She let out a shaky and slightly crazy laugh. "He doesn't want a daughter. He's ashamed of me- he said it himself; you were there. And me being in Slytherin makes it worse. But I'm going to show him that I'm brave enough to be in Griffindor. And I'll die with at least one person happy because of what I did for them."_

_I stared at her, shocked at her revelation. I shook my head furiously._

_"What about me? I'll be depressed if you die. I will. Don't do this, please- for me."_

_She closed her eyes as she shook her head._

_"I can't stop now. I'm so close Harry. I can feel it. I'm so close." she whispered to me._

_She stood up and walked towards me, gently pulling my face in to kiss her for what I suspected could be the last time. We stood there, in each other's embrace for hours; exchanging few words as I gently kissed her again and again._

_End Flashback_

_But I promised... I can't betray her trust like that; I just can't._

_But is me keeping her secret worth her insanity?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sirius' POV**

Cain yawned and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings before starting to sob again.

"Why didn't it work?! Why didn't you let it work?!" she screamed at me.

I held back tears, hugging my daughter tightly as she struggled to get out of my arms. I kissed her forehead lightly and hushed her, trying to comfort her the little that I could. Things in the room began to float around us.

There was a knock at the door and the healer from before walked in, waving her wand at Cain. A pure white straight-jacket wrapped it's way around her- the floating objects immediately dropped to the floor.

"Wandless magic..." I breathed, looking at my daughter in awe. The only other person I had seen doing wandless magic was Angel...

I winced as she continued to thrash around and cry. I held her tighter and stood with her in my arms bridal style. I walked to the side of the healer, who placed a hand on my shoulder and apperated.

We landed just outside the institution and walked in. Immediately the sounds of sobbing, moaning and crashes assulted my ear drums. I winced and followed a man down to door 415.

"This will be Valkyrie's room." he said quietly, offering me an assuring smile. I returned it with a pained grimace.

"This isn't the sort of place she should be in." I breathed, more to myself than to the man. He nodded sadly before opening the door.

I walked in and sat my daughter down on the bed before backing slowly out the door. The door clicked shut. Immediately her head snapped to the door and she walked slowly to the door and looked at me through the glass with emotionless eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and offered her a small smile. The edges of her lips turned up in a small sad smile as she lightly touched the glass.

I pulled away and began following the man down the halls. An ear-splitting scream of frustration slipped from her lips as she began to bang on the door.

I flinched as a tear ran down my face.

The man beside me spoke. "My name is Reece. I'm the warden in this area. You can visit her once a season- on the first Sunday. That means there is two months 'till your next visit. You will be contacted if there is any developments you need to know about."

I nodded.

There was a gust of wind and a small thump. I turned around and smiled half-heartily at the New Marauders.

"But you _do _need to tell me something, perhaps we should go to my office though. The wall have ears here." Reece said softly.

**Harry's POV**

We sat down opposite to Reece.

"I'd like to know what happened to her. All of it. From the person who knows her the best out of all of you." Reece said calmly.

I bit my lip.

"I'm the closest one to her here." I said quietly, looking down at my hands. I sighed and told them everything. Everything except why she starved herself.

Reece nodded. "I see. So she didn't tell you why she did it?"

I thought.

_It's so she can get better... right?_

_It's invading her privacy and breaking your promise! How could you?!_

_She'll forgive me eventually..._

_No! She won't! You know why? Because she's sick! And you let her get sick!_

_She'll get better if I tell them. I would prefer she hate me forever than her to die._

_..._

"She wanted to make her family proud." I said suddenly.

Reece blinked before writing my statement down. "Continue" he urged.

"She is under the impression that everyone who knows her will be happier if she's dead. You see, her biological family were all Griffindors- she a Slytherin. She wanted to prove she was brave enough to be a Griffindor by carrying out her own death slowly and painfully. She thinks her father will be happy if she is dead." I said lowly, Sirius' presence beside me plaguing my mind.

Sirius' face lost all colour.

"I see. Harry, what was your relationship with Valkyrie?" Reece's eyes flickered from his parchment to me face to study me carefully.

I paused. "She _is _my girlfriend"

Reece paused again, looking down at his notes.

"Every weekend."

I blinked a few times in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You, Harry, may visit her every weekend. It'll help her recover. Show her that she _will _be missed. Everyone else... once a month."

My heart lifted at the thought of seeing her every week.

"Could I... see her again before we leave?"

Reece nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Valkyrie's POV**

"Hey Val" Harry's soft voice broke through my trance.

I turned my head to look at him as he stood near the door of my room.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "Hey Harry, you gonna come sit down?"

Harry relaxed a bit and walked tome, sitting down beside me on my bed. I looked down playing with my fingers.

"What did they say?" I asked him.

"I'll visit every weekend. No exceptions. Everyone else can only visit once a month."

I smiled again.

"Your allowed to?"

He chuckled a bit.

"We can't have me being admitted for going crazy without you"

I blushed, leaning into his chest. "You're so corny Harry" My voice was muffled by his chest.

"But you lurv me anyways"

I giggled at him. "Yes, yes I do."

He lifted me slightly to straddle his lap, leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you Valkyrie." he whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled back

He pulled me in for a kiss...


	15. Chapter 15

**Three Months Later**

**Valkyrie's POV**

I sat on the ledge of the window in my cell, peering out of the window and at the word outside. It had been three months, and for some reason, Harry still insisted that people would miss me if i died.

How it hurts me to try to explain it to him every time he brings it up._ How do you tell the person you love that you don't think they should be with you?_

I sighed, resting my head on my knees, watching the clouds roll by in the blue expanse above the trees. I hadn't felt the wind in my hair, the sun on my skin in so long.

_When would they let me out of here? Would I ever leave this place? If I left this place, would Harry still be by my side? How could he love me? A traitor, disowned from two families in one day. He deserves better._

I wasn't crazy.

_I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy._

I repeated to myself in my head over and over again. They could tell the New Marauders all they wanted; but I was NOT CRAZY.

Other people who wanted to die weren't crazy- so why me? _Lord, why me? Surely my sins were not so terrible to live out this fate._

And Sirius. Why did he visit every week? To see progress? To see if I was dead yet? Did he come home disappointed every week that I survived this far?

Was he that cruel?

Did I disappoint him _that_ much that he couldn't wait 'till my death? I let out a ragged breath, letting it fog over the window- obscuring the view of the colourful world outside my cell.

_It won't be long. I promise dad. It'll be soon._

_You'll be happy soon._

_I'll be dead._


	16. Chapter 16

**Sirius's POV**

"Sky, how are you feeling?" I asked as I closed the door- leaving the rest of the Marauders in the waiting room.

She didn't look at me.

"Harry told us- you know. About why you did this."

Her back stiffened slightly- but soon relaxed.

"I'm not disappointed in you Sky- and I never was. I was disappointed in myself. I didn't save you that day that you were taken. It was all my fault and I couldn't deal with it."

There was a sigh- but she didn't turn to look at me; nor did she answer.

"I haven't been the best father to you, but I'm going to change that. I love you Valkyrie- and we're going to stick together; no matter what."

Sky looked at me, a ghost of a smile on her face. I let out a breath in relief- and pulled my daughter into a hug.

She hugged back.

**A Month Later**

**Valkyrie's POV**

I sat on my bed all day today.

Harry didn't come. He didn't come. Did he forget? Or just didn't want to come? Did he not like me anymore? Was I not good enough?

_Of course not, you're ugly. And fat. And crazy._

_No shit, that's why I'm here._

"Mr Potter, where's Harry today?" I asked quietly

He looked at his wife before answering me.

"He's busy."

"Oh." I replied softly, biting my lip.

**Sirius' POV**

I looked at my daughter in concern- I knew she was really disappointed that Harry didn't come today.

"Time's up." Reece called. We all stood up from our chairs, and I hugged Sky goodbye.

"See you next week Sky."

"See you next week... dad"

My shock was obvious on my face as we walked out of her room.

_Dad... she called me dad..._

_Harry,_

_You forgot to visit Valkyrie yesterday- she was really upset, as much as she tries to hide it._

_Is there a proper reason that you missed your visit? Or did you just forget?_

_I'm really disappointed, but next time just tell me why you're not coming so I can tell Valkyrie._

_Hope Hogwarts is treating you well,_

_Padfoot_

I sent the letter with my owl, getting a quick response from my godson.

_Sirius,_

_Sorry that I couldn't be there yesterday- I've taken up tutoring younger students for DADA, and one session was booked for yesterday._

_I'm sure you know Molly and Arthur Weasley? I'm tutoring their daughter- Ginny._

_I'll be sure to let you know in advance if it happens again._

_Everything is fine here, Easter decorations are being put up._

_Harry_

I re-read Harry's letter and sighed.

_Nothing good can come of this..._

I shook my head. No. I was just being paranoid.

It was a coincidence. Everything is fine.

**Five Weeks Later**

**Third Person's POV**

Harry and Ginny were becoming closer over the tutoring sessions; but this came at a cost. The sessions always- for some reason- fell on the weekends, the days Harry was supposed to visit Valkyrie.

Meanwhile, due to Harry's absence, Valkyrie sank further and further back into depression- squashing the hopes of Sirius that she would be out of the asylum before Halloween.

She stopped eating- and felt that it was her fault that Harry no-longer wanted to visit her.

All of the progress; gone. She was very ill again- and it was time to do something about it.

The asylum called healers- who inserted a tube into her throat to feed her. It was painful- and she couldn't talk properly anymore.

Even though, she kept getting closer and closer to her father- and confided her insecurities to him.

Sirius didn't know what to do. His daughter was getting worse, and his godson was ignoring it, no, causing it- after months of being in love with her. It didn't make sense.

He convinced Reece to let him visit every week, but there was still a big problem.

Harry.

**Sirius' POV**

I sat down in my kitchen, inviting everyone else to sit down. I was unusually stressed and serious today.

"Lily, James; Harry hasn't visited Valkyrie in six weeks. He's been at Hogwarts with Ginny Weasley." I said, looking at James.

Lily frowned. "So? It's his decision how he spends his weekends."

"But his absence is taking a major toll on Sky! She's getting worse!"

"That's not his fault!" James yelled at me.

Raine leaned forward in her chair- suddenly looking much older.

"It's only an hour, once a week. Can't he re-schedule with Ginny?"

"It's his decision Sirius. Leave him be." Lily glared at me.

_Harry._

_I'm very disappointed in you. How many times are you going to leave Sky? It's only one hour a week! Can't you re-schedule with Ginny?_

_Sky's heading downhill again. She has a tube feeding her through her throat._

_I expect you there next week._

_Padfoot_

**Valkyrie's POV (Sky)**

I lay on my bed, the tube still in my throat. Licking my lips, I looked to the side- admiring the trees outside the window.

"Val?"

"Harry?" I turned my head to face Harry- who had just walked through the door with a ginger girl who looked at me with distain.

"Yeah. Sorry I haven't been here lately. Oh, right, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Valkyrie."

I looked back at Ginny, nodding politely, my face blank.

_What is she doing here? This is my time with Harry! Private time to talk! And she's glaring at me! What a bitch!_

Harry sensed the tention and left with Ginny.

I growled in frustration and curled my hands into fists.

**Harry's POV**

"Why did you bring me here Harry? She's just a loony." Ginny sneered, crossing her arms.

I frowned and looked at Ginny. _This isn't like her..._

"I mean, honestly! Why are you wasting your time? It's obvious that she's beyond help-"

"Shut up Ginerva" Raine snapped- her red hair flaming.

Ginny huffed and walked off to Reece's office to use the floo network.

"Honestly, such a rude child..." Raine muttered, as Remus held her close to his body to calm her down.

Mum and dad looked at me in dissappointment.

"What?" I asked them- annoyed.

"You should have known better than to bring her here Harry." Mum muttered, looking into the direction of Val's room.

"What's wrong with bringing Ginny?"

"This was supposed to be your time with Sky, Harry. You've ditched her for Ginny for too long. You told her you loved her! How could you string her along?" Sirius snapped at me- his eyes ablaze in anger.

I glared at my godfather.

"Well maybe _I _got a dose of reality! She's crazy! How can I love someone who can't think past 'OMG I'm so fat!' or 'I'm so sad! I just want to die!' "

Sirius' rage intensified impossibly- and what I had just said sunk in.

_No! Why did I just say that!?_

Mum, dad, Remus and Raine all looked a mixture of disgusted, horrified and ashamed at me.

"That's it Harry. I've had enough! You're not to see Valkyrie. Not now, not ever. As her legal guardian- I am banning you from contact with her."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"No" I whispered


	17. Chapter 17

**One Week Later**

**Sirius' POV**

"I need to get out of here Dad..."

"What?" I asked, shocked at her sudden revelation.

"I want to escape." she looked at me expectantly- probably to see my opinion.

_Shit! She can get arrested for that! And she's almost ready to leave anyway! Don't let her!_

"Sky- it's not a good idea; you're almost ready to leave anyway, hun..."

"Ready to leave alright" she sighed, nodding in defeat.

I walked down the hall to Reece's office to use the floo network back home. You can't apparate inside the premises.

_Should I tell Reece?_

"Reece-"

"Sirius, ready to floo out?"

"Not just yet- Sky is contemplating running away, so-"

"She won't be able to."

"She's ambitious and cunning. And you're forgetting she was the youngest Death Eater in history- do you really think you can keep her here?"

**Third Person's POV**

More guards were employed, with more shifts- circling the premises of the asylum to avoid break-outs. More charms and curses were placed on the entrances and exits to make sure that escape was impossible...

_Impossible indeed... _Valkyrie mused, _But merely a slight challenge with a wand in hand... But where to get one..._

**The Next Day (Sunday)**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Trent, the cook for my ward, knocked on the door before entering my room with steaming hot soup. His orders were to watch and make sure I ate- as he had been since they took out the feeding tube.

"Hey Valkyrie- tomato soup?" he smiled- though it was obviously fake.

"Sure, just put it down here." I gestured to the table next to me.

As he passed, I slipped a hand into his pocket, drawing out his wand.

"Hey, what-"

"Dissendium" I whispered.

Trent went tumbling to the ground ad strong binds held him tight- covering his mouth too.

I smiled grimly. "Sorry Trent."

I ran, panicking as aurors chased after me- shooting various spells.

"Depulso!" I screamed, pointing Trent's wand at the ceiling above them. The ceiling collapsed, and no aurors emerged.

_Great! Now- just get out of the premesis..._

I burst through the doors, immediately coming to a stop when the light blinded me. I gasped in pain as a stinging curse hit my back.

_I'm out now- I should be able to..._

I spun on the spot, apparating to a forest near Hogwarts.

_Freedom... _I smiled in relief before collapsing to the ground.

**A month (of living in the forest) Later**

I was getting tired of living in a forest- running to catch a meal. So I decided to visit Hogsmead to get a meal, drink, and hopefully a place to stay.

Walking through the streets was strange- they were empty.

"What the-" I ripped a poster off the side of the Three Broomsticks.

_Wanted_

I frowned, surely escaping an asylum wasn't bad enough to be wanted?

_For Murder of 4 aurors_

"What?" I gasped, dropping the poster as tears dripped down my cheeks. I had killed them? That made me no better than the Death Eaters. Me... a murderer. I choked back another sob as they got louder.

_Shit Valkyrie- get a hold of yourself! You're a wanted criminal now! You'll go to azkaban if you're caught! Get back into hiding! Run- now!_

I stepped back into a hard body, panicked- I tried to turn; but their hands held me in a bruising grip. In fright, I screamed as a red coloured spell shot towards me.

Black dots formed in my vision before I passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Valkyrie's POV**

I blinked as harsh lights blinded me, whispers and papers shuffling were all I could hear. When my vision corrected itself, I realised where I was; in a cage and surrounded by a bunch of people. This was my trial. I had been caught.

My eyes flickered around the room, looking for a familiar face. My lips turned upwards slightly at the sight of my father and the Marauders sitting close. I leaned my face against a spike in the cage as I watched them. Dad was a mess, dark bags under his eyes, messy- crinkled clothes and messy hair; while Raine was tightly gripping Remus' hand as he attempted to calm her; James and Lily looked upset.

"Valkyrie Skylar Black. You are here, as you have been accused of the murder of 4 aurors."

My eyes hadn't left the Marauders, as they winced at the accusation. I blinked rapidly as tears spilled down my cheeks. _I killed four good men- four men with wives and children to come home to! I'm a monster..._

"What is your plea?" The minister asked, eyeing me.

Through my tears I looked up to the ceiling- silently praying for forgiveness.

"Guilty. But I didn't mean to- I didn't know that they were dead until I saw the posters." I cried

"How can you defend yourself with that Dark Mark on your forearm?" the minister shot back

"I betrayed them to save someone very important to me" I looked at Sirius and smiled softly. "But I understand that I must pay for what I have done."

There were gasps around the room and yells of protest from my father as the Marauders stopped him from running to protect me.

"In that case, I hereby sentence you, Valkyrie Skylar Black, to life in Azkaban."

"SKY!" Dad screamed, crying as he fell to his knees.

"Bye dad." I whispered as the world started to spin around me...


	19. Epilogue

**Harry's POV - Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower**

I stared at the letter mum sent me about Valkyrie's trial. Life. In Azkaban. I had stuffed everything up with the girl I love. _Great. _I thought sarcastically.

"Harry? You've been up here for hours! Come back to the common room and keep me company!" a winy voice sounded from behind me.

My my, how much Ginny had changed, she used to be so sweet.

"Not now Ginny, I'm leaving at midday to see Cain off."

"Why? She's just a good for nothing Death Eater! She killed 4 aurors! She deserves what she got."

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" I yelled back at her.

"She's screwed you over Harry! Can't you see that?! I'M BETTER THAN HER!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU GINNY! NOW GET OUT!" I screamed, at my wits end.

"FINE!" she screeched, turning on her heel to storm out the door; her face as red as her hair.

*Dong* (NB. not a word on my poor choice of words.)

My head snapped up as the midday bell rang.

_It's time._

**Valkyrie's POV**

_My last day in the fresh air- ever. _I breathed in deeply, exhaling as my wrists and ankles were bound. A board was shoved into my hands, as flashes of cameras went off- the board was then ripped out of my hands again.

The aurors grabbed my upper arms and led me out of the Ministry building and into the woods.

A short walk later we came to the edge of the mainland- Azkaban barely visible in the distance, the water rough and unforgiving.

Standing along the path were many witches and wizards, who were throwing things at me, hoping to injure me.

"MURDERER!"

"DEATH EATER!"

Words were repeated in my ears as they screamed profanities at me.

"Oi! Get away from her!" My father's voice sounded from the crowd as he and the rest of the New Marauders pushed through the people to protect me from the items that were still being thrown- some even cursed with mild jinxes.

We reached the edge of the mainland, a dilapidated boat rose from the water. We climbed in, and allowed the boat to take us to Azkaban. I stole a look at my father, who looked back in re-assurance.

Walking past the other prisoners in Azkaban was perhaps the scariest thing I had ever done in my life. Some ignored us, some grinned, some leered at me and some yelled, trying to grab me through the bars. My breathing became quicker as we neared the end of the hallway- and my cell.

The door was opened by guards, the aurors taking off the shackles before pushing me roughly into the cell, locking the door shut behind me.

I turned to face the New Marauders, walking up to the bars, leaning as close to my father as I could.

"Sky, you're going to be fine- now- no matter what, I want you to remember how much I love you. You're my daughter- and nothing will ever change that."

I smiled through the tears trailing down my cheeks. "I love you too Dad."

He kissed my forehead and stepped back hesitantly.

"Valkyrie." Raine commanded my attention.

"Yes?"

"The dementors here are the only torture. Use your mind block. I know Voldemort taught you how. They won't effect you if you block your thoughts."

I nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

She smiled back, holding Remus' hand.

"I'm so sorry Valkyrie." Lily whispered, looking at the dirty ground.

"It's okay. It's time I paid for my sins." I said in a breathy whisper

"We didn't protect you. We promised Sirius we would. We failed." James looked me in the eye.

"You couldn't do anything for me. Just- just look after my dad for me, okay?"

They nodded.

I sighed, a weight having been lifted off my shoulders. Harry stepped foreword, and I stared at a far spot on the wall past him.

"I did something horrible to you. I'm so sorry Val." he whispered in my ear. I didn't respond, looking down at my dirty bare feet.

A warm finger lifted my chin; and Harry's slightly chapped lips pressed against mine softly in a lingering chaste kiss.

"I love you." he breathed


End file.
